Minecraft: Death and Rebirth
by DahSwordWieldinRiolu
Summary: Dying sucks. Like, really sucks. Not as much as being reborn in a world where monsters lurk at every corner, and you can't tell the friendly ones from the hostiles. All the while, a three-way war is happening. Things can't get much more complicated than this. Modded Minecraft. Mobtalker. SI OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Minecraft: Death and Rebirth**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**AN: Hello and welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to my first ever fanfic, which, in case you haven't noticed, is a minecraft fanfic. It's my first one, so I probably won't get everything right, but still. It'll be a learning experience, at the very least , and it's SI OC. Good day, ladies and gentlemen.**

Dying _sucks._

See, you get cold all over and your vision blurs, eventually fading to black. And then, when you think it's all over-

Ahem.

Back to my original point. Dying sucks. Like, _really_ badly. Especially when it's because of a knife wound. I can probably think of hundreds of even more painful ways to die. Like getting your head ripped off or-

God _dammit_ I'm rambling again. But anyway, here I was, in a café, doing whatever the hell I was doing as a normal 15-year old, when this guy walks in with a knife and a gun and walks up to the person in charge. Then he says something along the lines of "Give me all your money, _or else_" and I, being the immature 15 year old I was, naturally ran at him. I genuinely don't know what I was thinking at the time, but it was probably "Imma be a hero and stuff" or something. Naturally, the guy stabs me, and I fall on the ground, bleeding. Can't help but wonder what the _fuck_ the other people in the café were doing. Probably gaping like fish.

Anyway, the dude turns away. Last mistake he ever made.

See, I, in a rare flash of brilliance which I have been since unable to reproduce, decided to kill him with the same knife he stabbed into me. This was also _my_ last mistake, since pulling out that knife allowed me to die that much faster from blood loss. Not the smartest move I could make. So anyway, I kill the bastard, die like 10 seconds later, but not before releasing my parting shot. "See ya in heaven or hell, bitches" were my final words. Not very good, but they could have been worse.

And those were my last conscious moments in the world of humans.

I still don't know what happened that day. I've got more theories about it than there are scientists in my current world. But anyway, here is what I saw after my death.

Rebirth ?y/n.

Yeah. So naturally, I'm like "Fuck yeah". Some days I regret that decision. Others, I scold myself for having such treacherous thoughts. And others, I think it's the best thing that ever happened to me.

But anyway, next thing I know, I'm falling through the air with nothing but my screams for company. Apparently I was also wearing some clothes. Huh. Didn't know you got reborn with your clothes on. Food for thought. So anyway, I was thinking things along the lines of "One death after the other, hm?". Anyway when I landed on some… grass, I guess? I still don't know. But anyway, when I landed I was almost immediately knocked unconscious. When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was the fact that everything except me was made up of blocks. And that's when it hit me. I… was in Minecraft.

_I was in Minecraft!_

Wow. Just, wow. Wonder what the inhabitants will think when I tell them they're merely AI in a video game? And I wonder if there's any mods? None of that matters right now though. Onwards to adventure!

**And thus, the first chapter of my fanfic is over. Remember, a writer with reviews is a happy write. Tell me what you think. However, flame me for no reason and not even God Himself will save you from my wrath. And on that cheerful note, goodbye my ladies and gentlemen.**

**Riolu out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Minecraft: Death and Rebirth**

** Chapter 2: Exposition Episode! YAY!**

** AN: Hello, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the second chapter of my Minecraft fanfic. Today's special mention goes to Libraa for wing the first person to review this story. Onwards to Adventure!**

So. I'm in Minecraft.

Correction. I was reborn in Minecraft, after a failed robbery of a cafe. Yeah.

Anyway, since I'm looking for a forest biome right now, cause I, well , spawned for lack of a better word in a plains biome, I might as well talk about myself while walking. My name is Damian Yamatora. I'm half-Japanese, half-American. I lived in Japan up until about an hour ago, after which I was reborn in Minecraft. I'm fifteen, 165cm tall(or I was, since I have no clue if I am anymore) and I was a major game addict. Probably explains why I was reborn here of all places. I still look the same as I did in the human world. Blonde hair, green eyes, you get the picture. I still have the clothes I was wearing when I died. No, I'm not going to tell you what they are right now. I tend to ramble, and I might end up telling more about myself than I'm comfortable with.

From what I've gathered so far, this world seems to have all the features of update 1.7.2 along with quite a few mods, most of which normally are incompatible. Apparently, in my field of vision, all those things you see in Minecraft, like the health bar and stuff? Yeah, I have health bar's really weird, though. Instead of hearts being there, it's a proper health bar, with numbers and stuff. I currently have 90/90 health. There's quite a bit more than that, though. Apparently, by swiping my hand up like in SAO, I get to view the full extent of my inventory. There's... Quite a few more spaces there than there should be. For example, there's the slots from the Aether mod, along with Battlegear. That actually means I can dual wield. Woo hoo! Also, there's a mana bar, for whatever reason. Apparently, I also get a "recipe" book, which has so far shown me that the weapons from the SAO mod are also here. That's pretty damn cool. Also, when I focus on a mob, I can see their health bar.

So far, I've managed to kill some pigs and a cow for food. That's got me like 2 pork chops and 1 steak so far, along with 1 leather. Wonder what I'm gonna do with that. Actually, now that I think about it, I'm taking the fact that I've been reincarnated, in Minecraft no less, a bit too calmly, wouldn't you agree? Hmm... Ah, finally, a forest. Good. I can get some wood and maybe a few apples then. I'll try to find a jungle biome next, then.

I decided I might as well see what happens when I punch a tree.

"Falcon, PUNCH" I yelled, pulling my fist back and then moving it to hit the tree. To my surprise, my hand was enveloped in flames which took the form of a falcon. Upon hitting the tree, I heard a rather loud CRACK! And apparently it didn't come from my hand. When I looked at the tree, or rather, where it stood, I saw that there was only what you would find in Minecraft if you harvested a tree. That is to say, I saw 5 of those mini-blocks that weren't really blocks that you found whenever you harvested a block with the appropriate tool. That was... interesting, to say the least. I walked over them, and saw that they were immediately absorbed into me, after which they appeared on the hotkey thingymajig at the bottom of my FOV. That was slightly creepy, watching those blocks be absorbed into my body. I also noticed that that took out a little over half of my mana bar. Good to know that that's what it's for. I wonder what other attacks I can use in this world.

Anyways, I opened up my inventory with a swipe of my hand, and made myself 20 planks, after which I created a crafting table and 4 sticks, leaving me with 14 planks. I attempted to place the crafting table on the ground, and I found out something interesting. Blocks placed by me don't have to be aligned with other blocks. That's good to know. It'll be useful in building stuff in general.

The time here is apparently the same as in the human world (when I'd start to refer to Earth like that?) since I've been doing stuff for close to 2 hours and the sun still isn't anywhere near setting. Weird. Oh, an apple has fallen from one of the leaves from the tree I destroyed. And a sapling. Anyway, I made myself a wooden pickaxe and a wooden sword. That left me with 1 stick and 9 planks. I made myself 4 more sticks, and the made myself a wooden axe and shovel. I don't have that many resources now.

Growl!

What was that? Oh, wait, just my stomach. Gonna eat an appl-

TZING!

Dodge! The fuck was tha- oh my god, is that an arrow, where I was standing?! Who the _fuck_ just randomly shoots arrows at people?! I decided to voice my displeasure.

"What the _fuck_ was that supposed to be?" I demanded to no one in particular.

"State your business here, mob," some random voice from behind the trees said,"or die".

Did whoever said that call me a mob? The voice sounded female, too...

"I repeat, mob, state your business, _or die_" the voice demanded, sounding angry.

How to handle such a situation... I'll tell the truth and see how it goes.

"I'm gathering resources, mysterious female voice" I said, hoping I didn't piss of whoever or whatever was behind that tree.

"Mob type?" the voice asked , sounding ever so _slightly_ less angry.

"Is human a mob type?" I asked right back.

"Human?" the voice said, sounding surprised.

"Yes, _human_, mysterious female voice. What's your mob type? Assuming, of course, that you aren't human." I replied, slowly reaching towards my hotbar, I think it's called, ready to pull my sword out at a moments notice.

"You cannot be human. They were exterminated 200 years ago because of their abilities and growing power, by the combined forces of the Nether, the End and the zombie forces of the Overworld." the voice said smugly.

"How 'bout you answer my questions, and I answer yours, hm?" I asked.

"Fine then. I'm an Enderman. Now, how the hell are you a human?" the voice asked back, accusingly.

"Well, it's kind of a long story. I think I'll begin with how my day started..." I replied...

**AN: And so, the second chapter of my fanfic concludes. I bid you good day, ladies and gentlemen. And remember, a reviewed writer is a happy writer.  
**

**Inventory: 1x leather, 2x pork chop, 1x steak, 1x apple, 1x W. Sword, 1x W. Shovel, 1x W. Axe, 1x W. Pick axe, 1x stick, 3x W. Planks, 1x sapling.**

**Riolu out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Minecraft: Death and Rebirth**

**Chapter 3: Allies and Enemies**

**AN: And so, we begin the 3****rd**** chapter of my fanfic, ladies and gentlemen. Today's special mention goes to Spark Elica Rose and Mh20655. Now then, Onwards to Adventure!**

"…And now, I'm talking to you about it," I concluded my story.

"So, basically, you died during a failed robbery of a café, whatever the hell that is, due to your own as you put, idiot savant decision to use the knife stabbed into you. You were then reincarnated in Minecraft, as you called my world, and have an intimate knowledge of it, albeit some things work differently to what you're used to. Does that sound about right?" the red-haired girl asked.

I nodded in reply.

"And you expect me to believe this, because? There are a dozen ways you could be lying to me, and even if you weren't, how did you pull off that Hawk Punch, or whatever the hell it was called, hmm?" she demanded.

"Falcon Punch, actually. And it wasn't supposed to work. The Falcon Punch is an attack used by a fictional character called Captain Falcon back in my world. Though, since Minecraft is real, I don't see why he shouldn't be in some universe or other" the last part I mumbled out so she couldn't hear.

"Captain Falcon? Wow, great name." the redhead said sarcastically.

"Considering that I don't know yours or the naming standards in general from this world, I wouldn't know if it was or not" I replied, slowly getting up off the grass.

"Where do you think you're going?" she demanded.

"Somewhere that isn't here, presumably," I replied. Saying that probably wasn't the smartest move, since the next thing I know, I'm on the ground with my hands behind my back.

"Listen, smartass, I don't know who you are, and I'm not entirely sure if you were telling the truth abot what you are, but right now, you do what I want and hope I won't kill you afterwards," she whispered in my ear, her purple eyes glowing dangerously.

Hmm... since the Falcon Punch is here, I wonder what _else_ is. Like maybe the Sharingan or the Byakugan from the Naruto C mod. Hmm... well, no time like the present to test it out.

"Sharingan," I whispered.

"Shari-what?" the redhead asked, sounding shocked.

Hmm... it puts an initial drain of 5 mana and an additional drain of 5 every ten seconds. Interesting... and I've only gotten one tomoe so far, therefore I only have access to the predicting ability. Still...

-Battle Scene (3rd Person POV)-

Damian rolled out from under the redhaired girl. _Right, so she's going to jump at me right about... Now! _he thought just as he sidestepped the redhaired girl as jumped at him with a flying kick. He then grabbed her outstretched leg before throwing her headfirst towards a nearby tree. He deactivated his Sharingan just as she hit the tree, knocking her out.

-First Person POV-

Hmm... well, that was easy. Now, what to do with her... I suppose I should tie her up with something, but what should I use? I certainly can't use her coat... hmm, maybe I'll use my jacket? Yes that would be for the best.

I take off my jacket, before wrapping it around her and tying up the sleeves. This should hold her, right? She's able to teleport, though, considering she's and Enderman. That'll be, dare I say it, troublesome to deal with. Hmm... I really like to 'hmm' don't I? Bad habit, sorry. How to prevent her from teleporting... I wonder if her eyes have anything to do with it? Maybe if I blind fold her... Once again the question is, with what? I'm not taking off my t-shirt, anyway. Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. As it is right now, I think I'll get myself some wood, then build an underground house, like I usually do in ordinary Minecraft. So...

"Falcon Punch!" My voice rang through the forest, probably, as I punched the tree with the 'Ultimate Attack of Tree Destruction tm' as I like to call it. Immediately, the tree disappeared, and several mini-blocks ,as I'll call them from now on, fell on the ground. After destroying 10 trees in this way, I had gotten 51 blocks of wood. This took a lot longer than it should thanks to the fact that I had to drag the, Endergirl I guess? Anyways, I had to drag her everywhere since she was still knocked out. I then proceeded to turn all the wood into planks, leaving me with 204 planks, or 3 and a half stacks. Anyway, now I need to find a mountain, since that's the kind of underground house I prefer. You know, built into the side of a mountain, with only either a door or trapdoor to indicate it's even there. I can actually see a mountain in the distance, so I'll head in that direction. If my predictions are correct, I only have like 5 hours to get there, and it seems to be around 6000 blocks in whatever direction it's in.

* * *

3 hours of walking, I've done so far. Had to eat at some point, too. Ate my only apple. The girl woke up 2 times. I knocked her out immediately both times. Can't risk her alerting anybody, since if she's anyting to go by, they might try to kill me. And I'd rather not die a second time, thank you very much. I'm not about to waste this second chance at life. Anyway, it looks like I'm almost at the mountain. That's good. The sun only has like 2-3 hours left, and I'll need to build myself a shelter there. Or rather, a giant house/mine/20 other things at once. Not that I'll do it immediately. It'll probably take me anywhere between a week to 2 months, depends on how big the mountain is. It also depends on how much time I have before anybody notices her absence. I'll probably have to trap the entire place. In fact, definitely. You know just in case.

Definitely not being paranoid or anything.

* * *

Hmm, almost there. As in, I'm at the foot of the mountain. And it is _huge_. Like, 200 blocks high. Not particularly big by real world standards, but pretty damn big by Minecraft standards. Now, how the bloody hell do I carry her up this damn mountain? Good fucking question. I still don't have an answer and I have at most an hour before the sun comes down. Yeah.

**AN: And so we conclude chapter 3, Ladies and Gentlemen.**

**Inventory: Wooden Sword, Wooden Pickaxe, Wooden Axe, Wooden Shovel, 1 leather, 2 pork chop, 1 steak, 1 stick, 1 crafting table, 1 sapling, 207 planks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Minecraft: Death and Rebirth**

**Chapter 4: Building, Explanations and Awakening.**

**AN: Hello, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to chapter 4 of my Minecraft fanfic. Today's special mention goes to BadCyclone1501, along with one of my favourite authors, Daneel Rush. Admittedly, Daneel hasn't written any Minecraft fanfics, but Tamers Forever is among the best fanfics I have read in my life. Now, Onwards to Adventure!**

So…

I've built quite a bit of my house/mine/20-other-things-at-once in the hour I had before the night-time. As in, the main doorway (which is actually a concealed trapdoor), the hallway, a… well, bedroom I suppose you'd call it, a storage room and the begginings of a mineshaft. Impressive, huh? Yeah, I know, it's awesome. I'd actually also managed to make several things, such as an extra wooden sword to dual wield, after which I remembered I had a crap ton of stone. Stupid of me, that was.

Dammit, that sounded _way_ too much like Yoda for comfort. That actually left me with no sticks whatsoever, but I had like 200 planks. Yeah, that's more than enough to make a couple of sticks. Actually, 200x4=800, so I'd be able to make 800 sticks or so. Interesting.

So anyway, after that, I made a couple of sticks, 8 to be precise, and made 2 stone swords. I'll keep the wooden ones, though. You know, just in case. I then decided to check out the inventory in far more detail than before, like checking out that skill thing, or the special ability one. Maybe it'll explain the whole Falcon Punch thi- wait a sec, I can dual wield. There are swords from _SAO_ in this world. That would apply to the armor as well. Hmm… I wonder if it's possible to die your hair or style it in here… I could potentially cosplay as Kirito! Or, since the Sharingan's here, some of the Naruto characters! That, would be pretty damn cool. Oh yes it would. Actually, since the Sharingan's here, that would imply that the Rasengan and Chidori are as well. But since the Endergirl said humans were killed of for their _special abilities_… that would imply that they were capable of similar things.

So anyway, after I was finished thinking in what I refer to 'Observer Mode' which is what happens when I think things through properly, I decided to actually check out those 'skills' and 'special abilities' screens. After all, they might be useful for certain things. Like combat. Or combat. Or… actually, what skills can I think of that aren't combat oriented in some way or other but should be here? That'll take some looking into right _now_. Let's see… I've got, well, nothing. I've tried the few that I can think of, but I immediately either weaponized them, or they were already by somebody. Shit.

So I've finished looking through the menus, as I shall call them, that I wanted to look through. It was… enlightening to say the absolute least. Like for example, the Falcon Punch is one of those 10 starting 'special abilities' that I apparently got for no cost at all. A kinda-sorta-not-really-linear level up system is present here, too. I say kinda-sorta since, well, my strength, speed, intelligence, all that kind of stuff isn't leveled up by placing point but by actually doing them. Health and Mana are raised with points though.

Oh, and apparently, the Sharingan is the start of one of those 50 'skill trees', the, predictably named, 'eye technique' line. And it cost me the 1 skill point I started with, too. It's there, along with a crapton of eye techniques from various shows, although some of them I don't recognize at all. The other ten 'starter' abilities are tree walking, water walking, a basic Fireball, a spray of water, a quite literally tiny spark of electricity, a small wall of earth (by small I mean 1.5m), a gust of wind, a minor explosion activated by the click of my fingers, and a short-term speed boost.

Yeah. Not very useful against anything stronger than a zombie. And since this is modded, _and_ Minecraft, I could encounter something like a John, from that John mod. And since things apparently look realistic here…

Oh God, _no._ Just… no. The horror… Seriously, that thing is creepier than Cthulhu. And that scream… Oh God, that _scream_…

I am so staying as far away from that thing as possible, if it's here.

SO ANYWAY, let's ignore what I just said, yeah? Cool.

So, there are 'skills' and 'special abilities'. The fuck's the difference between them? Considering they're essentially the same thing…

Oh wait, it's probably like, the skills are like the Sharingan, where they are activated over time. Whereas the special abilities would be like instant and very short term things, like shooting a fireball. That would also mean that all skills have a passive cost, whereas abilities have an instant, all at once cost.

"Mmm… that was a nice dream…" came the voice from the 'bedroom' (can't really call it that, since there's no bed).

Shit. So not looking forward to this conversation.

**And so concludes the 4****th**** chapter in my Minecraft fanfic. Yeah. Fabulous!**

**Riolu out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Minecraft: Death and Rebirth**

**Chapter 5: What's with all the talking lately?**

**AN: Today's special mention goes to spark'n'jets. Also, sorry this took so long. Real life decided it was high time it caught up with me, so I didn't have much free time. And now, Onwards to Adventure!**

Well…

That was certainly an interesting conversation.

I'm flipping through my recipe book now. Ooh, an exploding sword… an airship too. Nice.

_Flashback (Conversation)_

"_Hrrn… where am I?!" the startled girl almost shouted._

"_It's amusing how short your memory is. What, did you expect I'd let you go, after you tried to attack me?" I replied._

"_You…" she whispered._

"_Indeed. Me. Bet you're wondering where you are, no?" I asked, "I might answer your questions if you answer mine. A game, if you will. You answer one of my questions, I answer one of yours. How about it?" I asked._

"_Fine, then," she replied._

"_Excellent. Now, what is your name? I'm getting tired of referring to you as 'redhead' and 'Endergirl' in my mind." I casually questioned._

" _My name is Ellya. Yours?" she asked right back._

"_Hmm… that's actually a good question. After all, this is a new world, so I can refer to myself differently, can't I? For now, refer to me as L. Now then, what is the current state of things here? I'm assuming there's a war or you enderpeople are really territorial, otherwise I doubt you'd be so casuaaly hostile to everyone you see." I replied. _

" _There is, in fact a war. It's between the forces of The End, The Nether and The Overworld. The Aether has so far stayed neutral. Now then, where are you from, really?" She said._

"_Waste of a question, that was. I already told ya, I'm from a completely different universe. I died, ended up here, and then we had our pleasant little encounter. Now, then for my question. What did you mean, all the humans were killed off 200 years ago?" I asked._

_She shrugged ."I meant what I said. 200 years ago, they were all killed off by The Nether, The End and the zombies of the Overworld. Now, where are we?" she shot back._

"_We are in a base I built for myself a little under half an hour before you woke up. It's inside a mountain. I believe this- actually no. How does one limit the teleportation of an Enderman?" I questioned," It can't be as simple as covering the eyes of him or her, otherwise you would've been killed off afterwards. So, what is it? At a guess, I'd say it involves the ripping out of an enderpearl, but where is it, then?" I inquired. 'If that's what it is, then I love you, Gods Don't Bleed. You just saved me' I thought._

"_How did you-" she started before realizing what she was saying and-_

'_That was a glint of green there! So it's in their mouth, is it? Interesting" I thought to myself._

"_Thank you for answering so concisely." I said, before forcing her mouth open and ripping out the enderpearl._

"_No…" she managed to gasp._

"_Can't have you teleporting, can we? And I know for a fact it doesn't kill you. I f you behave like a good girl and don't try to kill me, I might even give it back to you." I told her._

"_Shit…" she said, before falling unconscious._

_Flashback End_

I checked her pulse, just to be sure I _didn't_ kill her. I didn't, so that's good. I might have ended up going even more insane than I already was if I did, if only because she looks human.

It's interesting that there's a war, and that the The Nether, End, Overworld and Aether are considered entities. That implies a government of some sort. Hmm… well, either the humans here were complete assholes, or the 3 Main Powers (I think that's what I'll call them) are one of those governments that just randomly destroy races because they _might_ maybe be a threat. Either one is likely, since humans are in fact capable of acts of complete and utter asshattery. Yes, that is a word now.

Food for thought. Which one of the two forces were the complete assholes?

I'm almost finished furnishing the base. I think I can safely untie Ellya, considering she can't teleport anymore. That's and interesting thought, actually. An Enderperson who can't teleport. I should probably make a second bed, since she's going to be staying here for a while. Since there's a government outside of the tiny villages of the villagers, I'd rather lay low for a while, at least until I can get everything sorted out. I'd rather not have an army at my doorstep quite yet, at least not until I have something capable of more than destroying trees, even if it's completely badass.

* * *

I'm currently chopping down trees, when I hear a noise

_Crack!_

The fuck is that? Don't tell me I'm getting another prisoner. God, I hope not.

"Ellya? Is that you?" a voice asks.

So, whoever this is either can't see me because it's too dark, or they're blind. Or they're trying to lure me into a trap. Man, _I wonder which one it could possibly be._

"No, this is not this Ellya person. Who are you?" I'm going to have to stall so I can figure out how to deflect him off in some other direction.

"What kind of mob are you, then?" the voice asked sharply.

Shit. How do I answer? He'll at least have a reason to attack if I tell him the truth, and I can't take him as a prisoner, since not enough room, and if he's a human mob, I won't be able to bring myself to kill him either. Hmm… wait, who said I have to? If I distract him…

"Right, speed boost followed by a fireball.." I whispered under my breath.

"Hey, what're you whispering about!" he shouted, letting me know exactly where he was.

"Speed!" I shouted before pointing my hand at where he was and muttering a quick "Fire", letting loose a small, but rather fast fireball at him.

"Oh shi-" he started to say before it hit him.

"You should survive that, if you're anything stronger than a chicken. Bye" I said before running off in the direction of my mountain base while shooting off fireballs anywhere I could to distract him.

* * *

Finally, back at my base. I'm blocking up the doorway with cobblestone. I think that's enough excitement for one day. Goodnight.

**AN: And so, chapter 5 concludes. Please, just answer on the poll. Please, I beg of you. **

**Riolu out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:More questions, answers and The Beginning of the Akatsuki(no, not that one)  
**

**AN: Hello, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to chapter 6 of Minecraft: Death and Rebirth. Todays special mention goes to DarthBassetHound. Now, Onwards to Adventure!**

Yeah, yeah I'm waking up...

Wait, what?!

Oh yeah, I was chased by some guy who knew my prisoner, and I made a quite literally fiery exit. It involved lots and lots of fire. And then I blocked up this place with cobblestone, and fell asleep. That was certainly an exciting night.

But what woke me up?

"Hey, L, where are you?" Ellya asked, " and why am I on a bed?"

Oh. Oooooooh. That. Right. Of fucking course.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked right back.

"Because." was her simple reply.

"Since when are we so friendly?" I asked, genuinely surprised that we were talking like civilised people.

"Since I decided that hating you would probably not end well. I'm rash, yes, but not stupid. And I saw your little fireworks display last night. You do realize you burned most of the forest down last night, right?" she answered.

"Oh. By the way, I propose another one of those question games like the one from yesterday." I said.

"Fine" she agreed.

"Right, first question. Where the hell are you? It's kinda awkward, talking to you across rooms." I asked her.

She groaned."You seriously haven't noticed? I'm knida right beside you," she replied, "and now for my question. You claim to know a lot about- Minecraft I think you called my world. Anyway, how does one go to the Nether? No one here knows" she asked me back.

Wait. Beside each other. I turn around on the bed-

Okaaaaaaaaaaaaay. This, is really awkward. Then agin, I should have noticed, considering there's only one bed here.

"You build a 5x4 portal out of obsidian, before setting one of the obsidian blocks on fire. If you have any obsidian on you, I could show you later," I reply, " and I've got one more question. Did you come into this forest with any companions?"

"Yes, a humanoid Enderman who goes by the name of Anthonio. Why?" She asks. My silence says it all.

"He's the guy who was chasing you through the forest, wasn't he?" she asks. Again, no reply.

"Is he dead?" she asks again.

This time, I reply. "No. At least, I don't think so." I reply.

"Ah. That's good." she stares at the ceiling.

I get up. This is getting way too awkward for my, rather poor social skills. I then walk to the door, leaving Ellya to her thoughts.

* * *

I'm looking through the Recipe Book, when I happen upon this.

**The Controller**

**Used for creating and controlling ships, airships and elevators.**

And I think to myself:what's with all these mods!?

I mean, seriously, there's Mob Talker, SAO, F-Zero Naruto and now the Zeppelin mod?! What else? My Little Pony? Actually, I hope not. I ain't no brony. No, seriously.

Making an airship would be pretty damn awesome, though. I can just imagine it. A fleet of airships, commandeered by me, as we mow down our enemies from th-

THUMP!

And it all goes black.

**AN: And, cut! How did ya guys like chapter 6? I think it was pretty damn awesome, even if I do say so myself. The score on the poll was 4 to 2, so feel free to post OCs. Look at my review for further details.**

**Riolu out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, readers. You might be wondering why I'm not posting a chapter here.**

**Well...**

**Its because I'm abandoning this fanfiction Real Life keeps getting in the way of my writing, and the damn thing was getting too cluttered up. **

**If you want to adopt this, feel free to PM me.**

**Riolu out.**


End file.
